


[podfic] my turn in a minute (gonna put my message in it)

by pearwaldorf, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Multi, Podfic, Spin the Bottle, probable Force shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearwaldorf/pseuds/pearwaldorf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>If Poe were a sensible man, he would grab what he came for and go back to his room, virtuous and lonely. He even considers doing so, for a little bit. But Finn twirls the bottle, and it stops to point at Rey.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] my turn in a minute (gonna put my message in it)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [my turn in a minute (gonna put my message in it)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725576) by [pearwaldorf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearwaldorf/pseuds/pearwaldorf). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)   
****

**Warnings:** Spin the Bottle, probable Force shenanigans  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:09:23  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW_TFA\)%20_my%20turn%20in%20a%20minute%20\(gonna%20put%20my%20message%20in%20it\)_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
